Casualty Sam And Tom, Expecting?
by Dynamoheart
Summary: Sam and tom have just got married but have decided to stay in the E.D, but when a pregnant Sam is in a car crash what will happen Please review
1. Chapter 1

It was a Wednesday and a week after tom and Sam got married, they had decided to stay at the E.D after all.

"Morning" said Sam to Zoe as she walked past

Zoe smiled and walked on though Sam managed to sneak into the medical store without anyone noticing her, she grabbed what she was looking before heading out the door, but Tess stopped her

"Everything ok" said Tess

"Yea fine" said Sam

Sam quickly walked round the corner and waited to the coast was clear, then she ran into the toilets and looked at her hand, she was carrying a pregnancy test.

"Here it goes" said Sam to herself

she had finished doing the test when she heard someone come in, she knew that it was zoe as Sam heard zoe's heels on the ground, Sam was completely quiet, zoe was on the phone, it sounded like it was a call from someone very close to her, but when she had finished Sam quickly headed out of the toilets and was about to look at the test when she was called into resus.

It was just a drunk person and Sam was finished quickly so she headed to the staffroom and opened her locker to hide what she was looking at.

it was positive, but how was Sam going to tell tom, suddenly tom came in, Sam needed to get this over with she didn't know if tom would be happy or annoyed but she had to tell him so she made it obvious to him that she had taken a pregnancy test by keeping it in her hand

"Is that a pregnancy test" said tom

"Yes" said Sam

"For a patience, right" said tom

"Not exactly" said Sam "its mine"

"Oh" said tom

"And its positive" said Sam "now we can..."

Sam hadn't finished her sentence before tome kissed her.

"That brilliant" said tom

Sam smiled started to walk off before tom called her back.

"Sam" said tom "how far along are you"

"3 weeks" said Sam

Tom smiled and started to walk behind them.

"3 weeks to what" said Tess

"3 weeks pregnant" said tom to Tess

"Congratulations" said Tess

Sam smiled but hit tom over the head with some files on her way out.

Sam went into cubical to treat patient and came out 15 minutes later, she went to reception.

"So do you want a boy or a girl" said noel

"A girl" said Sam "wait how do you know"

"Toms told everyone" said noel

Sam walked over to the staffroom where tom was in the middle of telling fletched.

"Tom" shouted Sam "i am going to kill you"


	2. Chapter 2

I will update this story soon.

But I would be really great full if you send any ideas for casualty fanfics to me by private message, this way I will be able to write more fanfics for you to read.

These ideas can be absolutely anything, even if you think that your idea is not that good please still send it in.

Your ideas can be about old characters that have left new characters that are coming into casualty or they can just be about the characters that are currently in casualty.

Thank you and please send in your ideas

Cause I am looking forward to reading them


	3. Chapter 3

"Why have you told everyone" said Sam "I'm not even a month yet"

Fletch quickly left, not wanting to be caught up in an argument

"Well I couldn't keep it to myself" said tom

"Well I would have let you tell people" said Sam "but I wish that you would have told me first"

Tom smiled

"Sorry" he said before kissing Sam

Suddenly Zoe walked in with max

"So hers the happy couple" she said

Sam smiled

"Do you not wish you were married and expecting" said max to Zoe

Zoe laughed

"Thanks for that" said Zoe sarcastically "it's just made my day"

Max laughed before looking at Zoe

"Really" he said

"Well wishing impossible things won't make them come true" said Zoe

"Were you and Mr. Jordan not engaged and expecting" said Sam

"Yea well engaged" said Zoe

"Then it's not imposable" said max

"Well its not to get engaged" said zoe "but it is to take that next step"

Max, tom and Sam looked at each other not knowing what to say

"Don't worry you don't have to say anything" said Zoe

Zoe walked off and max quickly went behind her.

Sam and tom talked for a while over a cup of tea before making their way home.

Just over 5 months later

"So you all set" said tom to Sam

Sam was now 6 months pregnant and it was her scan date, am looked very big for 6 months and tom kept telling her that she looked 9 months pregnant not 6 , but Sam didn't take it well bit today they were going to find out the sex of their baby.

They walked hand in hand into the E.D

"Do you have a moment" said Zoe to Sam

"Yea" said Sam

"Well we need to discuss when you're going off for maternity leave" said zoe "what about next month"

"Yea" said Sam "that ok"

"Good luck at your scan" Said Zoe

Sam smiled and walked hand in hand up to the maternity ward.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam and tom got called in for their appointment.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent" said the nurse

"Yes" said Sam

"Come in" said the nurse

The nurse put the scanner on sam's bump, she looked confused.

"Is there something wrong?" said tom

"Em" said the nurse "I just need to get someone"

Sam and tom looked at each other they were both worried; the nurse came in with a man he looked like he was a doctor.

"Yes it is" said the doctor to the nurse

"What's wrong" said Sam to the nurse

"Congratulations" said the nurse "its twins"

Sam and tom looked at each other and smiled, tom kissed Sam

"Can we find out the sex" said tom

The nurse looked at Sam

"Yes please" said Sam

"Well" said the nurse "a girl and a boy"

Sam smiled because automatically she wanted a girl and tom wanted a boy.

The scan was finished and Sam and tom got a picture and headed down to the E.D where the staffs were waiting.

"So" said Zoe

"Its twins" shouted tom "a boy and a girl"

The whole E.D erupted into cheers

"Congratulations" said Tess and Zoe together

"Maybe we should reconsider the maternity leave plan" said Zoe to Sam

Sam laughed

"Well" said Zoe "if I add up all the leave that your due then it turns out that you can go off when ever"

"Thanks" said Sam

Sam and tom headed out to their car, tom drove and turned the opposite way to their house.

"Where are we going" said Sam to tom

"Baby shopping" said tom

Sam smiled and she and tom walked round a baby store.

They got all they needed, everything in blue and pink.


	5. Chapter 5

Why not read some of my other stories…

1) Casualty Miriam turner

2) Casualty Tess, zoe and fletch, bad romance

3) Casualty Tess and fletch, some feelings can't be buried

4) Max and zoe lawfully wedded wife

5) Nick Jordan returns

6) Max and zoe in sickness and in health

7) Max and zoe , is it love

8) Max and zoe a bundle of joy

Or read on in this story


	6. Chapter 6

Suddenly fletch walked through the door

"Are you looking for this" he said

Fletch was holding up Tess ring

"Oh my god" said Tess "where did you find it"

"Well I found noel and max with it at reception" said fletch

Zoe rolled her eyes and Tess kissed fletch

"Thanks" said Tess

Noel and max were about to walk into the staffroom when they saw Tess and fletch, so they walked in

"Stop" said Zoe to them

They both walked in

"What horrible job should we get them to do?" said Zoe smiling at nick, fletch and Tess

"Don't worry I will sort them out" said nick

Noel and max followed nick, nick brought them to reception

"Right I have something for you to do" said nick

"What is it" said max "clean the toilet?"

"No look like your cleaning the toilets when Zoe's around" said nick

"What" said noel

"But I will let you off if you do one thing" said nick

"And what's that" said max

"Plan a romantic meal for me and zoe" said nick

"Ahh" said noel and max together

"But Zoe must not find out" said nick

"Why you having an affair then" said noel

Noel and max laughed at this

"No of course not, it's for zoe" said nick "if you arrange it for tonight, but don't let her find out them that you off the hook"

"Ok" said max

"Oh and make sure she has no arrangements in her diary" said nick

"Can do" said noel

Nick walked off to the staffroom where he walked in on Tess and fletch kissing

"Well you need to be a little less obvious" said nick

"Oh sorry" said fletch

"I am not the boss Zoe is" said nick walking off

"So any ideas for getting the form signed" said Tess to fletch

"Yes Natalie's coming in" said fletch

"What" said Tess?

"well if she sees that you're not here, then she will not know that I'm marrying you, so then she will sign the form" said fletch

"But I am here" said Tess

"Can you please stay in Zoe's office" said fletch "it will only be for 10 minutes top"

"Ok" said Tess

Tess kissed fletch, and suddenly fletches phone rang

"Its Natalie" said fletch

"See you later" said Tess walking off

"Thanks" said fletch

Fletch answered the phone and he agreed to meet Natalie in reception, so he ran down there and told noel and max not to mention Tess name as it might upset Tess, noel and max agreed and never thought anything off it, Natalie walked into reception and fletch had the divorce papers in his hand.

But is she going to sign them?


	7. Chapter 7

7 days later the twins were releast.

"There very lucky and healthy" said Tess to Sam and tom

They all smiled

"Well you can bring them home" said Tess

Sam and tom smiled they had all the baby stuff set up at home and it was ready to go

"All set then" said tom

"Yes" said Sam

2 months later they had all settled in and were all used to the sleepless nights.

The twins were very healthy and doctors were amazed, but the main thing was that they were all happy


End file.
